1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for untwisting a length of textile which has become gathered together and twisted into the form of a rope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for untwisting a textile length coming from a treatment process (for example, dyeing) is taught in Italian patent application No. 68385-A/77 filed June 15, 1977 of which the present Applicant is co-titular. This apparatus includes a guide provided with textile entry and exit ports defining a main guiding axis. The guide is mounted for rotation about its guiding axis and carries at least one elongate element projecting transversely to and spaced from said axis. The purpose of this element is to cause a length of textile passed through the guide between its entry and exit ports to follow a sinuous path. The apparatus further includes drive means for rotating the guide, and twist-detecting means arranged to control the drive means to rotate the guide in a sense dependent on the sense of twisting of the textile. The twist detecting means is constituted by two mutually axially-displaceable rifled rollers between which the twisted textile is arranged to pass after passage through said guide. Depending on the sense of twisting of the textile, the rollers will be mutually displaced in one or other axial direction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide textile untwisting apparatus of the above form which has improved operation and reliability.